El Ultimo Encuentro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Hercolubus, un gigantesco planeta-monstruo, se acerca a la Tierra. El Fin del Mundo es inminente. En medio del caos desatado, el amor, pese a todo, prevalece. ¡Una historia romantica que no te puedes perder!


**EL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo y Cristian Suárez

Desde donde estaba podía oír el tumulto en el exterior. El ruido apagado de lejanas explosiones, los gritos y disparos, productos de las grescas y saqueos… incluso, llegó a asomarse a la ventana para echar una mirada afuera solo un momento antes de volver al interior de su habitación, donde sonaba por los parlantes de su equipo de música la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven en A mayor.

No le hacía falta ver más para darse cuenta que la escena allí donde vivía era la misma que en otros países del mundo. Hasta el más recóndito rincón del globo terráqueo había entrado en caos y con justa razón: el inmenso planeta Hercóbulus se acercaba a la Tierra a una velocidad de pesadilla. Nada podía desviar a aquél titán rojo seis veces más grande que Júpiter y que iba en curso directo de colisión con ellos. Era el Fin del Mundo, ya nada parecía importar.

Bueno, al menos para él, una sola cosa importaba. La única cosa, la única persona en el mundo que valía todo para él. Iba a encontrarse con ella pronto y quizás pasar lo que les quedaba de vida juntos, pero primero, tenia que escribir.

Muchos podrían argüir que dadas las circunstancias era una tremenda tontería, pero a él no le importaba. Quería plasmar en palabras sus sentimientos y emociones. Necesitaba hacerlo antes del final de finales. Antes de ir junto a ella.

Pronto, lo hizo. Con la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven de fondo, comenzó a escribir…

* * *

Lunes, cayendo el atardecer. El ultimo del mundo, quizás. Está todo nublado. Un día como tantos otros, si no fuera por los sonidos que vienen de las calles… del caos y del miedo ocasionado por la llegada de Hercóbulus.

"_Hercóbulus"_, que nombre boludo. Así es como lo llama la Prensa. _"Hercóbulus, el planeta-monstruo"_, el planeta gigante. El titán del cosmos. El que se va a llevar la Tierra por delante.

Son exactamente las 20:40 hs y me dispongo a estampar mis palabras en éste cuaderno.

Recuerdo con claridad aquél otro lunes nublado en que te encontré. Pude encontrarte fácil, pues eras tal cual te describía tu foto y cuando empezaste a mover tu boca era la misma forma de expresarte como cuando escribías. Tez blanca, cabello enrulado u ondulado, ojos resaltantes, mirada penetrante, transparente... recuerdo también que te conté mi historia y que vos me escuchaste atentamente.

Ese día no te miré a los ojos; la vergüenza me lo impidió. Hablé poco hasta cierto momento. Después me solté y la cosa empezó a cambiar.

Hablamos de la vida, de los sueños… contamos historias y anécdotas de cada uno. Tomamos cerveza y comimos papas fritas. Nos sentamos en una plaza para continuar charlando animadamente. Antes de empezar a hablar, encendimos un cigarrillo; nos cruzamos con un personaje simpático –no recuerdo el nombre–.

También recuerdo ese 21 de septiembre, día de la primavera. Día hermoso por cierto. Nos encontramos en Constitución. Tomamos un colectivo. Yo quemé mi boleto, pero por suerte no tuve inconvenientes en poder viajar. Llegamos a Plaza Francia, nos encontramos con unos amigos y nos sentamos en el verde césped. Sacaste tu termo y tu mate de ese bonito morral y ahí nomás nos pusimos a matear.

Recuerdo que nos recostamos en el pasto mirando al cielo y que vos me preguntaste sobre un tema que te gustaba pero que no conocías muy bien la letra.

…Y ahí nomás te lo canté, para después quedarnos callados contemplando ese cielito lindo. Cuando bajó el sol, nos dirigimos caminando despacio hasta Puerto Madero; pedimos una cerveza y una gaseosa. La camarera se equivocó y te dio la gaseosa a vos.

Hablamos un rato largo más. Nos metimos en temas mucho más intensos. Terminado el día, nos dimos un gran abrazo y un beso y nos despedimos. Ahí fue donde en un momento me dije: _"Dichoso si es que existe, el dueño de esa perla"_.

Sentí una sensación extraña, como si mi corazón fuera una locomotora. Me acuerdo también que pasábamos horas frente a la PC charlando. Eso me permitió conocerte más profundamente.

Tuvimos un par de encuentros más, como por ejemplo el día que fuimos a comprar helados. Llegó también con eso el primer beso. Recuerdo que el corazón te latía fuerte…

Hicimos el amor; me sentía en el cielo con el ángel más hermosos y puro. Sentí en aquella ocasión que caía, que caía desde muy alto del mismísimo cielo con la fuerza de los vientos… caía en brazos de esa belleza que eras vos.

Siendo ahora las 21:00 hs, me dispongo a ir a tu encuentro. Quizás sea el último antes de que choquen los planetas. ¿Si me siento mal? Prefiero haber podido tocar tu pelo, haber sentido tu piel. Haber besado esos labios varias veces, que vivir una eternidad preguntándome cómo hubiese sido sentir todo eso. Creo que si hubiese sido un ángel, habría renunciado a Dios por vivir esos momentos con vos.

Recuerdo ese beso… ese beso en el camino. Ese recuerdo lo llevo dentro de mi boca.

Voy con vos, amor. Esperame. Ya no me tardo. Apenas coloque el punto final de este escrito correré a buscarte. Si estos son los últimos momentos del planeta, quiero pasarlos junto con vos.

Te amo.

Siempre te amé. Siempre te amaré.

**FIN**


End file.
